


A Conversation Between Cousins

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: I was chatting with a friend when the head canon that Ignis and Balthier were cousins came up.Less than 24 hours later, this was in my head.I blame Akogare.





	A Conversation Between Cousins

“Scientia.”

“You have such a droll way of answering the phone, Cousin.”

“What do you want?”

“Ever to the point. Can I not call my favorite cousin without needing reason?”

“I’m your _only_ cousin and you only call when you want something. What is it?”

“You wound me, Iggles.”

“Stop calling me that. What do you want? I am _not_ giving you his Majesty’s phone number.”

“Even if I had a bottle of Balfonheim’s best?”

“Even if… wait. You’ve a bottle?”

“I do, but it comes at a price. You know how fond of it Fran is.”

“Viera don’t drink. What do you want, Ffamran?”

“ _Don’t_ call me that. And I want an invitation to the Coronation of our dear Noctis, of course.”

“Ffam- Balthier, you know as well as I that only nobility is to attend the Coronation.”

“My dear cousin… need I remind you that I _am_ nobility?”

“You’re a _pirate_.”

“ _Sky_ pirate, if you please. But nobility none-the-less. And I promise to behave and make it worth your while.”

“Very well, your name will be on the list.”

“And Fran?”

“As always.”

“Excellent. You needn’t bother for accommodations; I’ve already made arrangements at the Insomnia Leville. See you soon.”

“Indeed. Safe travels, Balthier.”


End file.
